User talk:Kingdonfin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hero Factory Reviews Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley helo i wil join hay guys i want to join ok im gona join now. o and i went on anothir site and talked to peeple and they called me a troll why did they do that it made me sad ---anonymous hey hey king i just found out about this wiki today and ill try to help...i feel sorry for u man theres not alot of editors here, but the series just started so i hope eventrully more ppl will join :) were u also a former fan of bionicle? im just wandering DanMan7308 15:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 ah its no problem, i only added one word...so far, and im pretty sure your not the only one who sent emails to lego so maybe..and hopefully bionicle might continue, who is your fav character in bionicle? mine is tahu, he was the first set i got. DanMan7308 19:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well not me but my spoiled bro has all of them except the vegihles and vapour lol, and i also liked the blue charcters, i liked it that they were girls to keep the storyline more interisiting, but i usally like fire characters like tahu and vakama and jaller, fire were always the leader XD and dude, we cant add so much info yet about hf cause it just started but soon this place will be flooded with ppl DanMan7308 19:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 i was on bzpower (im not a member but i was reading random stuff) and someone out the link to this wiki at the bottom saying we need help so i decided to help :). DanMan7308 07:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 its my pleasure to be here, im also a member of the assassins creed wiki, and the achievments are pretty cool. DanMan7308 07:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well im not so good at creating names but you can do something like "rooki photograpgher" and also i found a vid with alot of good info, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G0vZSXcJWI, i think you will be happy to see it. no prob, its the least i can do. DanMan7308 07:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 hey king i just thought i should inform you that i wont be as active as i used to now that school is starting in my side of the world...but i will always make sure to come here in my free time and help :) DanMan7308 19:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well my fav character is Xplode but my fav set is Rotor, even though his not mine lol who is yours? DanMan7308 06:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 lol, it wasnt me who made the article, i just edited a typing mistake the person did, to see who did it you should go the the pages history. DanMan7308 09:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 Re:My HF sets I got Von Nebula when my Dad brought it back from Denmark, I got Jimi Stringer at the start of the holidays, then I got Mark Surge about a month ago, and I got Thunder, the Ferno Bike, and Nataliee Breez for my birthday. (Thunder was the last villain in the shop and was on sale for about 5.50 pounds.) I might get either Rotor or the Drop Ship for Christmas but I don't think I'll get Stormer or Bulk unless they look cool in the animated TV series. Definately! Best of luck! I don't think I really want XPlode but I might get Stormer. I just got back from an overnight Duke of Edinburgh Hike! :D I passed and now I can relax until January. Thanks! I can't wait until I get full internet, I'm itching to edit! Yeah, I remember I first saw the 2009 images on my birthday. We're overdue a spill... kinda. Still, that would be epic! 0_o OUCH! Has it passed? Were any buildings you know knocked down? Did anybody die? Look at the shoutbox ~Andrew1219 Faine Two things: #I just got Dunkan Bulk. I'll do a review as soon as I can. #I've used pieces from Mark Surge, and some others, to make a really cool Agori MOC that I think would be great for Faine's image. I'll upload it on BSCW tomorrow! :D Hero Factory comic You left a comic on my talkpage about the page I recently made. Von Nebula said "William Stormer." I merely quoted him. Maybe it was a typo? Spoilers are Leaked I found a link on Brickshelf showing some possible spoiler images. I'm not 100% sure they're reliable but they cerainly look like something you should be aware of in any case. If they are official then Hero Factory just went Duplo! D: Also, what do you think of the Faine MOC? Thanks! I'm glad you like the MOC! But that's strange about the link. Hmm... Here's another one. I think they removed the link so you may have to save the images when you see them. :-D Yeah, but still. I remember when the 2009 leaked images came out and Gresh had green Piraka limbs. Maybe they're fine-tune them a bit before being released. Operation/Reviews Kingdonfin, Does this Wiki operate in a similar fashion to the Bionicle Reviews Wiki, where someone can review a set on the associating review: page? Makuta Mutran 00:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Reviews Thank You Makuta Mutran 07:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Standard Article Order Kingdonfin, Is there a (example for) standard order for the headings, such as Characteristics, Appearances, and Set Information in articles? Makuta Mutran 04:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Headings What would being a Rollback entail? Makuta Mutran 23:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Locked? Kingdonfin, The entire wiki seemed to be locked yesterday. Was this something that you did for management, or something else. Makuta Mutran 06:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: October 2010 No problem. Will do. Makuta Mutran 15:48, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm from CHFW Hey! I'm . I'm actually a bureacrat on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki, so I decided to spend some time to help out here! This is a very interesting site, and I like how you put everything out nicely and in an organized fashion. On our wiki, we've got around 17 to 20 users, with only seven or ten still active. My site's feeling the same deprission as this one is, so again, I'll try to help here. Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 20:52, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Great idea! I'll link your wiki with ours! And I think the pages you created are awesome! Lord Starscream - Transformers: The Dark of the Moon 23:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 So... Royal Kingdonfin, So...what should we do here until the next sets are released in 2011? I think that we should have a contest of sorts, but of what, I am not sure. I also think that the poll should be updated. Let me know what you think. Makuta Mutran 03:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Competition Sounds great! I think the more visitors are involved, the more the wiki will grow in information and interest. Makuta Mutran 06:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) CHFW Are you going to keep editing on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 17:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) 2011 Hey, King! It's me, Starscream7. I am wondering if you know when the 2011 HF sets will be out. If you now, that'll be great, because the sets are sooooo cool! P.S. Here's some links with TONS of images to add to galleries. They are mostly Computer-Designed images. http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=453436 (Stormer 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756090 (Stormer 2.0 Continued) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756086 (Furno 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756091 (Breez 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756092 (Surge 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756088 (Evo 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756089 (Nex 2.0) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756094 (Fire Lord) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=453426 (Jetbug) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756082 (Jetbug Continued) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4773009 (Nitroblast) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4756085 (Nitroblast Continued) http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=4757479 (Drilldozer) Lord Starscream - Goodbye 17:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Contest Sounds cool! I'd love the enter. I'mm make an enrty as soon as possible and send it in. :D That sounds good but I think that setting also blocks new users doesn't it? Or at least I think. :-/ Anyway, I was wondering how you got the whole Leaderboard, Points Scheme, and achievements sections on this wiki. I think it would be ideal for BRW to help strengthen the community. OK, thanks. I'll do that later. :D Also, I just uploaded my 200 Subscriber Special on YouTube and I featured Faine in it. Now, before you watch it, know that I do not mean what I say in it. Faine was the first MOC I found at the time so I used him. I do not mean to insult you in any way in the video and I am not trying to say anything. It is purely down to chance that I picked him! A link is below. I use Faine at 0:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0G86j3bhmk (Thank goodness for that! :D) Glad to hear that! That particular clip is actually part of an upcoming Video that I've half-filmed. In the Video, Natalie Breez falls in love with Tollubo but becomes jealous of all the other female MOCs and kills them off. Nice Wiki! I am enjoying this wiki so much, I decided to stop just reading and to start editing! Hope I can help! King Joe 21:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll participate! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:26, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote for Adminship Hey! It's me, Starscream . . . and boy oh boy do I have a question for you! No, I don't want to be a sysop - yet I created a Vote for Adminship page! I think there's a user here who I think deserves being an Admin. Reply to me to know my thought. Thanks! P.S. When do you want Voting to start? I would make it start soon, because if it's been you as the Bureaucrat/Admin since July, won't you need a little help? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 14:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE hi King i am da wikia contributor that edited VNebula Its Preston Stormer Not William Stormer Go To Lego.COM CCrisis And see If ITS william Stormer Or Preston Stormer. To Wikia Contributer: Please listen. It is William Stormer if you have read any of the other comics as that is Nebula's plan when he sends Meltdown against them. It is William Stormer, I own the comic. Please do not continue to edit that page in that manner. It could be regarded as Vandalism. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Kingdonfin u ar da best I have the comic as well, and also the PDF version of it. If you compare them, it is obvious that "William Stormer" is a typo. Most other HF wikis and sites have decided that as well and placed this bit of info in a trivia section. However, if that's how you want it, that's fine. King Joe 20:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Kingdonfin! Hope you have/had/are going to have a great day! :D As a sort of Christmas Present I got you this! It's a link to the apparent 2011 Summer Hero Factory sets that I thought you might be interested in! :P Also, check out My Christmas YouTube Special! :D Happy Holidays! I'm glad to hear it! Hope you enjoy the snow! :P I found the video when it came up in my suggestions on my YouTube homepage-thing. What did you think of my Christmas Video? (Aside from the mild swearing.) Administrators I've got some ideas, if that's okay with you :p You've been the only Bureaucrat/Admin/Rollback here since the site's creation. Perhaps It's time that you promoted some users? I was going to suggest that you could promote King Joe to a Rollback, and Matoro1 and I to Administrators. Lastly, If he returns, Makuta Mutran should become an Admin as well. Yet these are my theories. If you dislike them, talk to me. Besides, I'll be glad to help out here! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 02:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) 0.o That sounds really kind, although you're probably right. Abc's suggesting a murge with TBW unless we can drastically improve the wiki soon. I've been editing flat ou most of the winter and I'm pretty pleased with the Kraata page, Hydraxon page, and the Bohrok Page. I've also updated the Character Infoboxes, such as on the unfinished Nuju Page. Still having a few problems with it but I'm getting there. :-D Also, is this canon? Replies The Lucas Valor page on CHFW is canon as for now. P.S. Will you be able to promote us? :P Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 12:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) New Poll Kingdonfin, Now that the first contest has been started, I think there should be a new poll. Maybe it should be what the majority of polls on this wiki should be. Makuta Mutran 22:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Kingdonfin, I was unaware of this. I was under the impression that a site administrator has to have at least 500 edits, which I do not. I will think about it and get back to you soon. Makuta Mutran 02:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I am willing to become an Administrator, but I cannot guarantee constant activity. I may be a little sporadic. If I do become an Administrator, I would like to change my name to something more HERO FACTORY fitting (As my current one is clearly a BIONICLE one). Makuta Mutran 01:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Leaked video I found this video on YouTube revealing a trailer for Ordeal of Fire. The graphics and audio are pretty poor quality but it appears Hero Factory are planning a second Television Series from the animation used in the video. It's not much of a spoiler but I would advise you it's very dramatic. Anyone? Kingdonfin, Has anyone posted a MOC for the contest? If so, where are they? Makuta Mutran 02:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) (I'm planning on entering that contest when I get the Drop Ship) :D Unfortunately, I had a pretty lousy New Year at home with my Dad in a bad mood and playing a terrible wii game all night. Well, when I first saw them I nearly laughed thinking they were going another step twoards duplo. However, now that I have seen the reviews and 2.0 styled MOCs, I'm liking the them a lot! I completely agree; Surge and Evo are definately the heroes I am planning on getting. I'm also planning on buying Drilldozer and Nitroblast when they come out. Also; and you'll be happy to hear this, I'm going to write a short story featuring several Hero Factory MOCs later in the year! :D One of them will be my Hero Factory Self MOC, the other will be some random ex-hero. I've not really thought of an uncliched plot but I'll decide that later in the year. Personally, I like the new skin! The orange and grey contrast well and remind me how 2011 is so different with the Ordeal of Fire saga taking place. As for Stringer and Bulk, judging by the spoilers I think that they were just not picked for the Ordeal of Fire Mission. They're set to have Hero Factory 3.0 releases in Summer so I might think of buying them. Also, I know that each Hero Factory 3.0 has a piece of green armor in place of the piece of armor that had the hero's name on it with the Hero 2.0s. Wow, those pictures are much better quality! And I'm glad to hear you're writing a novel! I've been working on a book series for the past year; which I hope to one day publish in a few years. What's it about? That sounds pretty cool. I like you you are keeping the Elements idea of BIONICLE yet are making it original with the real life naming. I also like the connection with the Greek World. I have several friends here in Scotland who are interestede in Mythology and Greek history so that period would already have a good target audience. I've supposedly been working on a book series about spies. (Like there aren't a million of those already! XD) But I like to think mine is different. Whereas James Bond, Alex Rider and others all end up as heroes for defusing bombs and saving the world; I hope to explore such adventures in a more realistic way. The hero doesn't always save the day or get all the girls, his sidekick could need the toilet and give them away, or they could just plain get shot in the face. That type of context is more realistic than other modern day spy stories so I hope people will recognize that. :P Not anymore. I deleted my account a while back. D: I know! Surge is my favourite character and I can't stand Ferno! D: Plus its quite strange how there's going to be a black, yellow, orange, and silver character, but I'm open to change. Admin Yeah, that'd be great! And while we're at it, have you seen the wiki metru forums? They're at www.wikimetruforums.co.cc. Maybe sometime in the future we can link there. I would rather wait till SS7's block on their other wik's is up so we don't have to block him here. Also, we shouldn't promote him to admin for a little while. He needs to have a trial period. His account and IP address vandalized some other wikis. He says he didn't do it, but we need to be sure. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 05:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) What if we made SS7 a rollback as a trial period? If he does good, and we get no reports of him vandalizing any other wikis, we can make him an Admin. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 20:47, January 18, 2011 (UTC) SS7 Wow, I'm glad you liked my idea. Have you checked out Wiki Metru? You have to go to wikimetruforums.co.cc. Check it out. Maybe someday soon we can join their family of sites. Just not before SS7 is unblocked there. I would hate to have to block him here, and we will have to if we join. To join, Monasti has also said that we would have to remove all storyline information and reduce the wiki to sites and reviews. I'm not sure if you want to do that, so let me know. It is your wiki after all. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 03:49, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then Wiki Metru isn't an option. Do you like the new Wordmark I put up? Also, I made a userbox for rollbacks as well. You can find it at Template:Userbox/Rollback. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, How'd you guess? LOL. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't get the wordmark just right, but it's still pretty good. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) What information do you want me to transfer exactly? King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 06:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow - activity's speeding up on this site! I won't ask for Rollback abilities as of now, as you stated. I'll definetely be editing on here, though! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:55, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Winter 2011 I have no idea. I prefer to think it's armor to make them blend into the jungle more. Jungles are more close range. Also, I made userboxes for rollbacks and the current Hero of the Month. They can be found at Template:Userbox/rollback and Template:Userbox/Current Hero King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 05:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It could just be one of those things that got put in the preliminaries and is going to be taken out later. Fire Lord was going to have a claw built out of Exo-Force robot arms and a pickaxe! King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 05:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ouch! 0_o That's quite late! They've litterally just come out here. I've been checking every store I got to and so far only Evo, Ferno, and Stromer 2.0s are out here in Scotland. If you're planning on HF 2.0 MOCs, then I recommend checking out this guy. I wasn't planning on buying any of the 2.0s until I saw his MOCs. Yeah, I think Specter, Ruze, and Redox look awesome! :P Agreed! I love how he made us think it was an actual set during the video. XD That was harsh. Thank you, I made him from experimenting with the two 2.0 sets I had and I was really pleased with the result. But don't worry! If they've been released in the UK then I doubt it will be long before they hit New Zealand! Remember, you got Atakus in January so new sets will be bound to be hitting your country around this point. I assure you that you will not have long to wait and the sets are totally worth it! :D Agreed, but it'll be interesting to see how they work around that in the Ordeal of Fire. Plus, from what I saw in Tesco, they've made his Hero Core yellow too. Personally, I find that Ferno is myleast favourite Character and Set made by Hero Factory. I probably should stop buying sets too. I literally flinch everytime one of my friends wants to come over to my house, and buying sets in stores is starting to get harder and harder. :-\ Anyway, I hope the 2.0s hit New Zealand soon. What's the first one you're going to pick up? Wow, I'm pretty much the only kid in my year/stage/grade who has even touched a block of LEGO in years. That's a pretty good system. Perhaps I'll try it sometime in the future. My Mum's going shopping tomorrow at Asda. I've not checked there in ages so I might be in look with getting some more 2.0s. I have a really good idea for a 2.0 MOC. Lol, I'm good for another year I guess. XD Re:Blog Pretty cool blog. I like the MOCs and how you've introduced some BIONICLE helmets. Plus I like your idea of swapping the leg armor with the arms. Very nice. I'll look forward to your story being posted there. Hmm... I'm not great with Police... I'll have a think about that one at school today. I'm also working on about four Hero Factory 2.0 MOCs at the moment. Perhaps you could use those when I finish them too. :D Defniatly! I can't wait until he comes out here. At the moment I think it's just Evo, Stormer, and Ferno still and I'm not exactly in a hurry to buy Ferno. XD However I have a really awesome MOC idea that you might be interested or want to use. I'm planning on getting Nex and Surge this weekend - If they're here yet - then uploading a picture. Also, all of my Hero Factory MOCs will be made using strictly Hero Facory pieces now... unless there's a case like in the Matthew Flash contest where only one new-molded hand was released. That case will probably be the only time I would use Bionicle Pieces in a Hero Factory MOC. Also, I'm thinking of joining Custom Hero Factory Wiki with a story and characters! :D Yeah, I've been planning two HF MOCs for a while and I'm excited to create 2.0 forms for them. I've already completed one using Evo 2.0 and Meltdown. However, I am giving him a Robotic Arm so I will have to wait until I get Drilldozer in order to release his 2.0 form. However, I can work around that and make a 1.0 MOC for him. As for the others, I can create using Hero Creator on Hero Factory.com. Exactly, there's that mystical connection between MOC and Owner where you just know exactly how they should act. That's what I try to make my stories about - Character Development. :D TGIF indeed! I have a Physics Exam today. D: I look forward to reading that chapter! :P I'm just glad the Scottish System's so different to the English. My exams aren't for another few months so I'm safe until then. :P However, to compensate, I have two exam seasons this year. I had one in November and I have one of May. From the November Prelims I got straight A's in French, English, History, Geography, Religious Studies, Drama, and Physics. The only subject I did badly in was Maths but I only failed by literally one mark and the November paper's just a practise. But you're right, exams seasons are a pain in the backside around now. Congratulations! Getting an A in Maths is really hard! I think I managed it last year but our Teacher this year is terrible. Anyway, I'm about to upload some MOC images on CHFW. Re:MOCs (Good idea!) :P Actually, they're in 1.0 form using strictly 2010 Hero Factory Parts and Bionicle Pieces. (With the exception of the Blue-Character's blade) I haven't actually decided on introducing a villain. I was going to have one of them be a traitor so there isn't really much need to introduce a second villain. However, I will introduce 2.0 pieces by summer so, luckily, there's still quite a wait until your agony can begin. XD I look forward to seeing them! They should be interesting. :D As for the Christmas Carol, I thought it was quite predictable. The second the countdown was introduced I guessed it was counting down the number of days until her death. Also, I doubt it would take that long for a Space Ship to crash land considering the speed it entered the atmosphere. However, I liked some of the jokes, "Sorry about the video quality. I had to fix it with a paper clip," and "Give me some time, and a crayon." Those were pretty funny. I also liked the 'Christmassy Effect' it gave and there was some pretty strong Character Development with Kazaran. Awesome! :D It's about time! I recommend you get Nex after that, he's just awesome! :D Me Again Kingdonfin, This is Makuta Mutran. I am guessing that I didn't pass the month-long watch to be an Administrator on this wiki. I also was wondering something: Why are the Bios for characters and weapons being cut and pasted on this wiki? My thought/reason behind this question: 1. Those are the exact words used on the Lego website, which I don't think should be used here. 2. If those bios are being pasted, then what is the point to any other part of the character/weapon article? The articles are a melding and compilation of information known about that one subject. That, and if the articles here are little more than a direct reiteration of the information on the Lego site, then why would someone not just visit that site instead of this one? Please respond. Makuta Mutran 03:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Some nice resolution images of Hero Factory 3.0 sets are out on Brickshelf. Here's a link. Personally, I think Stringer is the only decent one. D: No probs! :D I might get Rocka for the gold armor and second black hand. Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. My internet's pretty messed up at the moment. It only works from some ungodly hour until 5pm. I noticed your message several hours ago but by then it was passed 5. Sorry about the delay. Re: Bio All right. Sounds good. Bio and other complaints Hey there, been on this site a while and I noticed a conversation you had with a fellow member about deleting the official bios of the HF characters here. I must express my disagreement on this matter as it is in no way repetitive. As a wikia we are obligated to write down exactly what is and is not cannon, while having fun doing so. If you disagree, that is fine but most other wikias do keep the stuff that is on the official website even if it feels like 'repeating.' People want the cannon information. Also, there has been some speculation about deleting or editing areas in the HF00- episodes in the 'screw ups' and 'summaries.' I wanted to ask whether it was ok to joke about Hero Factory but not make jokes that obscure the truth about this series. HF should not be taken too seriously as the animators and writers clearly didn't do so in the movie. I think it's alright if we have a little fun writing the mishaps about each episode and the character summaries, to A. Liven up the attitude of the wikia, B. Poke a little fun into a series Lego isn't really giving a coherent story to, C. Any fun comment should not obscure what actually happens with the HF characters so it isn't too opinionated. Perhaps I should not be directing this complaint to you and if so please tell me who. I've never used these talk pages before so I'm not sure how to work it. Still, I would like to hear your opinion on this as some people aren't sure whether leaving in playful, but truthful, summaries are allowed. Khenmes 14:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, what I was trying to get across before was that the jokes I make, or anyone else on this site makes, do not take away the serious qualities of the HF wikia. I do my best not to go too far with the jokes made in the captions and occasionally in the summaries, since we want to keep the facts. My problem is that this may not be made clear to other members of the site as more eager editors have deleted these jokes and retyped it, as what I consider, a lie. This is done by giving the characters far more credit than they deserve and even going as far as to delete a section of 'screw ups' that were made in the series. I think that the idea of a poll is a good one and hope that the official information on Hero Factory is included in future pages.Khenmes 23:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : : IMO, the jokes make this wiki really special, like the transformers wiki Teletraan 1, which is always fun to read. They have jokes in nearly every caption and have longs lists of episode screw ups as well. It's all in good fun as long as we're not spreading disinformation. To delete the ENTIRE screw ups section, to me, is really odd. I`m glad it was reverted. This is BetwixedTheTwo, but the damn thing logged me off and I forgot my password. XD.. 00:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Betwixed the Two Polls on Set Reviews Kingdonfin, I think that polls on Reviews, rating the sets, as there are on the Bionicle Reviews Wiki, would be nice to have on this Reviews Wiki. Please let me know what you think. Makuta Mutran 08:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I tried to add a poll to the Review:Jimi Stringer page, but it turned the entire page into a poll.-Makuta Mutran 09:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I can see you might need some backup I've noticed that this site has been inactive, and since King Joe hasn't been around here for a while, might I be able to become a Rollback or an Administrator now? I got the 2.0 Hero collection, so I think that I can update the reviews. Thank you. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 00:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Um ... you still there? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 12:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks, King. I'll post some reviews later on. Oh, and should I start making 3.0 articles? HFP started already. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 11:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I like the skin a lot, but not to be greedy ... when will you give me Rollback access? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(83 Days!) 00:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC)